1. Field
This invention concerns carry-all type boxes for placement on vehicle beds such as on pick-up trucks, and particularly concerns unique structural modifications of such boxes which conventionally are fixed in position at the forward end of the truck bed and extend laterally substantially between the full interior width of the bed. Such boxes present many difficulties to the user in that the lifting of items such as heavy tools or even golf clubs or the like out of the box, particularly at arms length, typically leads to serious injury to the back and, of course, lost time at the job or elsewhere.
The present structural modifications and improvements greatly enhance the utility and ease of use of such boxes by providing mechanisms which allow the box to be swung into a position adjacent the side of the bed whereby easy access to the box and items therein is afforded.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, no practical means has been proposed for allowing significant position adjustments for such boxes. U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,564,167; 4,085,961; and 4,971,234 show specialized box and positioning structure therefor, but do not suggest employing a modified typical carry,-all box of the type shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,121,959 and 5,088,636 which are boxes that extend lateral substantially all the way across the truck bed, and the disclosure of which are hereby incorporated herein in their entirety.
Objects, therefore of the present invention area: to provide structural engineering modifications to such conventional boxes which allows the boxes to be easily repositioned along the side of a vehicle bed for unloading and reloading thereof, and then easily repositioned laterally across the front of the bed; to provide such modifications which require very little intrusion into the structure of the vehicle itself; to provide such modifications which smoothly function on the metal flat or ribbed bed surface of a truck, and also on a ribbed or corrugated plastic bed liner; and to provide such modifications which add little additional cost to the box and which requires minimal installation time and effort.